Beauty and the Beast Boy
by Raven's Faithful Sidekick
Summary: Everyone knows that Raven's psychic. What they don't know is that she visualizes other people's dreams, also...a tale of lies, bad humor, and so much drama, it SHOULD be in the drama genre, but isn't.
1. Games and Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans... -sobs uncontrollably- WHY! WHHHHYYYYYY!

A/N: I know, I know. The title isn't too original, but who cares? Enjoy this breath-taking story! Oh, and I'm sure you know who the pairings are: RaeBB, RobStar, Cy? CyNobody, I guess. Poor Cyborg. He has no love life.

Cyborg: How come I never have a girlfriend!

Me: Because I say so.

**Chapter 1**

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," Raven chanted while hovering over the couch. She was doing her best to concentrate on her center instead of how nice it would be to strangle Beast Boy. He was yelling and jumping up and down frustratedly while Cyborg easily beat him at the video game they were playing.

"I win," Cyborg said smugly, putting down the controller with the air of a champion, though it was no mean feat to beat Beast Boy.

"Aw, man, that's the fifth time in a row!" Beast Boy complained. Raven rolled her eyes and sat down with a thump on the couch. "So, Raven, what's eating at you?" He asked, looking into her eyes. She seemed kind of...crabby.

"Nothing important..." Actually, it was _very_ important. Now that the Titans were in their late teens (BB-18Cy-19Rob-181/2Star-17Rae-17), their dreams were very..._wet_. How did she know this? Because of her unwanted ability to be sucked into the others' dreams.

"Aw, c'mon Raven, you can tell me and Cy!" Beast Boy persuaded her to no avail.

"Nothing's wrong. Except maybe that you're in my face about it," Raven said, pushing him to the side. The thing was that with Beast Boy's face so close to hers, it was as if she was re-living the dream he'd had just last night...

_**Flashback**_

_"Raven, what's wrong?" Beast Boy frowned, looking into Dream Raven's face. The real Raven smirked thoughtfully. Out of all of the others' dreams, Beast Boy's had her attitude down to a pinpoint._

_"I...it's nothing," Dream Raven said in her monotone voice, looking away. Real Raven raised her eyebrows, surprised. Why was she acting like this now? _

_Beast Boy leaned over to turn her to face him just as Dream Raven was turning back around. The result? A very deep, very passionate kiss took place. Dream Raven pulled Beast Boy closer to her, their bodies' molding into one. The real Raven looked on in shock, trying to pull herself out of the dream. She was given justice and, before she knew it, she was back in her bed, her lips tingling as they thought of what could have happened._

_**End Flashback**_

Raven, of course, had not told her friends about her "special ability". They'd think she was eavesdropping on them on purpose!

"Just leave her alone, BB," Cyborg said gently as Beast Boy opened his mouth to say something else. Raven left the room and headed for the roof. She loved to sit up here and just look out among the stars, though that wouldn't be happening now. It was 4:30 in the afternoon. The sun beat down upon her cloaked back, causing her to sweat. She took off her cape and crumpled it into a make-shift pillow. She laid down and let the sun lull her to sleep, hoping that no one else was asleep.

A/N: What do you think? Be truthful. But not too harshly truthful. But don't bend the truth. Just kinda stretch it a little. Oh, screw it.

Me: Cyborg! I thought of why you have no love life!

Cyborg: Oh, why! Why!

Me: Because, if you were in love with someone, you wouldn't have time for Raven.

Beast Boy: Hey, Raven's _my_ girl!

Me: But Cyborg's like a brother to Raven. I would never put them together! If I ever have a fic that is not Rae/BB or Rob/Star, shoot me. Please.


	2. A Little Chat

Disclaimer: How many times must I say it? I. Don't. Own. Teen. Titans.

A/N: Okay, before I had a screename, I was totally into the whole giving-feedback-to-the-reviewers thing, so, here I go!

Athena-Tonks42- My first ever reviewer! Thank you for the positive-ness, so, here's a cookie! And, I've decided to pair Cyborg up with someone, so...read to find out!

funkystar555- Thankies, I like it that you like it, so, here's the next chappie!

Angelii- Yeah, it was really short, but, I'm trying to write/type longer chapters, 'kay?

PurrJaede- Yours was a long one! I'm happy someone around here has a gun. And, you totally have a point with the Terra thing. She comes back and tries to destroy them, then thinks that just because she's trying to defy Slade, the Titans will forgive her. Bh, please. I'll try to read your story, when I have some time...I'm a busy woman! lol, yeah, right.

MagzDD- Yeah, the summary wasn't too great. But, hey, I try. I'll see if writing stories will help with my summary issues...

darktrique- I don't like it when people put Raven out of character, either. But, I am a sucker for fluff...one of my weaknesses...

BBRaelover4eva- I love your name! Yeah! Anyways, glad that you honestly like it. I like reviews! XD

Teleportal- I'm sooo happy that people like mah story! And, you don't just like it. _You like it alot._ That...means so much...to me...damn, I'm gettin' all emotional and crap.

Regrem Erutaerc- Interesting name...you reviewed my story twice. But, hey! I'm not complaining. Really funny story idea, but I kinda have it all planned out already...kinda.

Tammy Tamborine- You have a funny name. Ha, I sound like a naive little kid. Anyways, here I am, updating, so thankies for the "lol". I love to make people laugh, so, that means something to me!

A/N: Okay, so now that I have all of my present reviewers taken care of, on with the story that, according to you guys, is good!

**Chapter 2**

Raven awoke to a strong gust of wind, her vision slightly blurred from the force of it. She sat up groggily, picking up her cape from beneath her and fastening it around her neck. There were stars everywhere; it obviously wasn't 4:30 in the afternoon anymore. Floating to the elevator, she rode it down to the living room. However, when she got there, it was dark.

'Where is everyone?' Raven thought to herself. 'Usually, they'd be watching a movie or arguing over whose turn it is to do the dishes.' She padded slowly into the kitchen and switched on the bright light, glancing at the kitchen clock. The shock almost killed her. '12:30 AM! Did I sleep that long!' Raven mentally screamed, her eyes flashing and her favorite teapot shattering. 'Damn it...'

She stooped down to sweep up the shards of glass when the door to the living room flew open. Beast Boy stood there, clad in monkey boxers, eyes shut tight from the light. "Dude, who's up at this time?" He asked, blindly waving his arms around. He squinted through his eyelashes to see Raven look up from the broken teapot suddenly.

She let out a deep breath, saying, "Beast Boy! You scared the crap out of me!" Sure enough, the teapot's shards lay in even smaller pieces. Beast Boy grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"So, Rae, what are you doing up?" He inquired, changing the subject.

"One: My name is Raven. Two: I've been asleep on the roof this entire time," Raven answered placidly. "And you?"

"My alarm clock...accidentally...went off at 12:00," Beast Boy said nonchalantly, as if it happened all the time. And, knowing Beast Boy, it probably did.

Raven sighed and flopped down on the couch. Beast Boy, seeing this, sighed and flopped down on the couch, too. Raven glanced over at Beast Boy, curious to know why he was copying her. He wore a look of intense concentration, his brow furrowed. And then-

"Azarath, Metronome, Zin-those," He chanted, some-what seriously. Raven snorted, but quickly regained herself.

"Beast...Beast Boy, what are you doing?" She asked, throwing her hood up to cover the small smile on her face.

"I'm trying to mediate, here," He answered snobbily, getting in one last, "Azarath, Metronome, Zin-those" before giving up. "Dude, I can't even understand what you're saying."

Raven did her best to maintain her monotone as she answered, "Well, you're doing it all wrong. You can't just decide one day to meditate. You have to find your soul, your reason for living (A/N: Probably not true, but hey! This is for the plot, so, it's true, all right?)."

Beast Boy inched closer slightly. "What's your reason for living?" He asked seriously, no comedic grin on his face.

Raven narrowed her eyes. "None of your business," She snapped, irritated that he would ask such a personal question. Beast Boy shrugged and scooted back down to the end of the couch. Raven sighed and laid down. She thought about the reason she meditated, her reason for living. She wondered what, or who, it was.

And, isn't it ironic that it was sitting on the other end of the couch, wondering the exact same thing she was.

A/N: Whew. That took me, like, an eternity to finish it. lol, no, it took me an hour. Yet another short chapter. Please, don't bite my head off! I like my head...well, go ahead! Push the button...not the button for the next chapter, the button to review!


	3. The DREAM

Disclaimer: Screw you, Mr. Disclaimer! I'm in a good mood...don't start with me!

A/N: OH MY GOODNESS! 27 WHOLE REVIEWS IN TWO CHAPTERS! You guys are the BEST.

Tammy Tamborine- Glad you like it! I'm updating...

Sky Maiden- Yeah, it would be awesome to see people's dreams! Except, maybe, your parents...ew. I'LL TRY TO KEEP UP THE "EXCELLENT" WORK! Wait, you think it's _excellent!_ A DOZEN COOKIES FOR YOU!

lol61188- Thankies! I is updating!

MagzDD- I try to keep on that, you know, although opposites attract, they're still opposites. So, it has to be sort of back-and-forth, y'know? I try to hold onto that...and longer chapters up ahead!

Angelli- Yay! You can't wait for more! -does a happy dance- I'M LOVED!

TheUbu- Thankies! Keep up the good work? Okay! I won't let you down!

darktrique- Yeah, I put that, '"It's none of your business!" She snapped.', just for you! I try to use my reviewers advice, y'know? I know that you guys are the ones reading it, so might as well change it to where you like it. Right?

Shadowofazarath- Okay, yeah, everyone's entitled to their opinion. I'll try to make it more interesting so that it'll be better than "okay", okay?

Shadow Avenger- Everyone likes the shadow names! You like it too? Cool, I'll update!

Teleportal- You must be patient, Young One. All will be explained in upcoming chapters...honestly, it is confusing, but I have something in store. When I get to the chapter, I'll dedicate it just for yooh!

blufirestar- Yeah, more dreams are in store, so, look out for them!

The Gecko- Okay, cool, I'll be sure to check out the story...120 chapters...damn, wonder how long THAT'LL take me.

YRProcks66- Oh, yes, the Cyborg person...that will have a teeny tiny -cough, BIG, cough- twist on it...I'll give you a hint: It's a..._girl_. BWAHAHA, I AM THE CENTER OF EVIL!

terrarox92- I hope I'm not causing offense and that you'll still read my story, but it was kinda hard for my to type your screen name...yeah, I'm sorry if I made you mad. Please, don't stop reading the story though! Okay?

Drow Judicator- Thank you for not biting my head off...-pats head lovingly- It's okay, Head...lol, hope you like this chapter!

A/N: Aw, c'mon, is that it? No, I'm joking, that's more than I EVER expected to get! I'll let you know ahead of time, I'm going on vacation to New York on Tuesday, July 19 and I won't be able to update for a week. So, keep reviewing until I come back, and maybe I'll write an EXTRA LONG chapter...hint, hint.

Oh, and there's minor slash in this chapter...just thought I'd let you know...

**Chapter 3**

Raven awoke to green sunlight peering at her (A/N: I like to start chapters like that...). Wait a minu..._green sunlight!_

"Good morning, friend! You have awakened from your deep slumber!" Starfire cheerily exclaimed, clapping her hands together ecstaticly. "I was deeply concerned, for it is twelve of the clock in the noon of after!"

As Raven had just woken up, she was a little flustered with Starfire's grammar. "What...you mean, I fell asleep out here?" She asked, raising her eyebrows slightly. 'How I managed to go back to sleep after an eight-hour long nap, the world may never know,' She thought, amused.

"Yes! When I came to the kitchen to fix the cough-ee, I saw you and friend Beast Boy asleep on the couch!" Starfire informed her, demonstrating how she did this with her hands.

Raven's eyebrows were fully raised now. "O-kay, Starfire," She sighed, slumping back down on the couch. "Hey...where's Robin?" Raven asked, finding it odd that the over-achieving boy wasn't awake yet.

"He is still 'catching the "Z's"'," Starfire informed her as Raven's eyes went blank.

_**Commencing Dream**_

_"Oh, Robin," Dream Starfire cooed, "I am in love with your large 'peckers'." Starfire was sitting on Dream Robin's lap, her chest in his face. And, was it just Raven, or was Starfire's chest a little bigger than usual?_

_"They're called 'pecs', Star," Robin corrected, his voice deep and buff. Speaking of buff...when did Robin get muscles!_

_"I do not care, Robin! Let us 'make out'!" Starfire screamed, kissing Robin on the lips roughly. Robin didn't seem surprised, however, and kissed her back almost instantly. Raven narrowed her eyes at this. She didn't like it that the leader was having...dreams...about her best friend._

_Suddenly, there was a knock. Robin stopped kissing Starfire for only a second, to say, "Come in, Raven!"_

_Here, Real Raven grew suspicious as to what she was doing with Robin and Starfire. It didn't take a psychic to know..._

_"Friend Raven! You are looking most 'hot'," Starfire growled as Dream Raven entered the room. Dream Raven, henceforth known as _DR_, got right to the point and kissed Starfire fully on the mouth. They made out while Robin sat back and enjoyed the show, as only a boy would do._

_Real Raven's eye twitched as she watched DR and Starfire eat eachother alive. She suddenly had the urge to scream, "I'm not a lesbian!"_

_Real Raven pulled herself out of the dream, leaving DR and Starfire to do oh-so-naughty things to eachother..._

_**End Dream**_

As Raven came back to the real world, she screamed shrilly.

"Friend Raven! Friend Raven, are you the 'okay'?" Starfire yelled, stooped over her.

Raven screamed again. "I'm not a lesbian! I'm not a lesbian (A/N: For you extremely sensitive homosexual people, there is nothing wrong with being gay, a lesbian, or bisexual. However, my preferred...sexual ?...is hetero. That is all.)!"

Beast Boy woke up abruptly. "Whozair?" He yelped, flinging his arms around. "Who's snot is a les-bean?" Robin ran into the room, surprise written all over his face.

When Raven saw him, she narrowed her eyes at him. "You little pervert!" She yelled, a lightbulb shattering. Although, there wasn't much left to destroy; her previous screams had taken care of the other ones. "How dare you! I ought to wring your scrawny little neck!" She finished with a hard slap across his face before stomping out of the room. The door slid closed, only to open again.

"Hey, ya'll, what'd you do to Raven? She looked pretty pissed..." Cyborg yawned, a shower cap on his head and a loofah (sp?) in his robotic hand.

Robin gingerly touched the place where Raven had slapped him, saying, "I have no idea."

"Dude."

"I shall go talk to her," Starfire announced, ready to exit the room.

"No, Star," Robin said, touching her shoulder. "You should let her calm down first."

"Yes, friend Robin," Starfire agreed, stopping and, instead, going to pour her long-forgotten coffee.

A/N: I was originally going to end it with, "Dude.", but I knew you'd all be mad. So, I added three more sentences and called it a chapter. Just review this one real quick, because I'm updating Chapter 4 with this one. So, go on, just say, "Good job" and go on to the next one. -sniffle-


	4. Logical Thinking

Disclaimer: I've decided to make a trademark "Disclaimer" cheer. Are you ready?

-clears throat- That's all right! That's okay! I'm gonna own TT one day! Gooooo Kim!

A/N: Do you like my cheer? Heh, that'll be for me only. Got it? Good. And, to clear up future questions, Raven can get visions of people's dreams when they're asleep. She normally gets them when she _and_ the person are asleep, though. Do you get it?

Since you guys haven't reviewed the last one yet, there's no "Kim's Reviewer Feedback", henceforth known as "KRF".

IT IS TIME. IT IS TIME THAT I REVEAL RAVEN'S REASON FOR LIVING. **THE REASON IS NOT TRUE, I REPEAT, NOT TRUE.** SO DON'T REVIEW, SAYING:

anonymous screen name: ravne's powurs dont wurk that way. you r stoopid if u think so. that's dum so this is a bad story. u suk

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO Teleportal. THIS WILL EXPLAIN YOUR BOTHERSOME QUESTION. XD, no, it was a good question. SO, HERE YOU GO. ENJOY.**

**Chapter 4**

Raven sat in the middle of the bed, writing in her "Dream Diary". The diary was supposed to help her get the dreams onto paper instead of her head, but it wasn't really working all that well.

_Dear Diary,July 13_

_Cyborg: Dreamed about cars and girls that were mechanics_

_Starfire: Dreamed about bunnies and flowers_

_Robin: Dreamed about catching Slade; also, glimpses of Starfire_

_Beast Boy: Can't really tell. I think it was...something with beating Cyborg at Gamestation?_

_Dear Diary,July 14_

_Cyborg: N/A_

_Starfire: N/A_

_Robin: Do I really wanna record that?_

_Beast Boy: ...Me._

As Raven wrote the the last dream entry, she shut the book lightly, leaning over her bed and stuffing the book under the mattress. She then sat back and thought about her reason for living.

She had never told anyone the reason her powers always acted up. Okay, she had never told anyone the REAL reason. Raven told them the lie.

Sure, her emotions had some say in the way her powers worked. But, the sole reason that she kept her emotions in check was because she was afraid. Afraid of being hurt.

After the dilemma concerning Trigon and Arella (A/N: If you don't know who Arella is, you really shouldn't be reading this. Just saying.), Raven completely shut down. Raven saw what had happened to Arella, who had loved this man and believed that he loved her, too; Arella ended up being raped and killed.

Raven, of course, vowed not to ever love, for the stakes were far too high. Knowing that she couldn't feel one emotion led to the riddance of the others, too, where they are confined to a mirror. Thus, it led to the non-feeling Raven of today.

However, there's still the lie to think about. How could she lie to her best friends, the Titans? Easy. She said it. She told them that she was not allowed to fear. She told them that she was not allowed happiness, anger, anything. However, she could. All she had to do was recite the incantation to release her emotions from their barrier, the mirror. Did she? No.

Raven would set her emotions free the day that she defeated Trigon, so her story would be believable (A/N: Tell me, do you think that's gonna happen? All together now: Nooooooo...). Now, since the time was near, all she had to do was figure out what her reason was. Currently, is was keeping her friends from ever finding out she had lied to them. But, now...now, it was something real.

Now, on with her powers. They were a whole different story. She did not have to have full control over her emotions to have full control over her powers. She had to...she had to...

She had to...love someone (A/N: It's believable, right? I mean, look at "Spellbound". You can look at it like, "Malchior taught her a few tricks to control her powers and her cape turned white", or you can look at it like, "Raven loved Malchior, causing her to have full control over her powers and her cape turned white". Either way.)

The one thing she vowed never to do would set her free from the dilemma with expensive items. The one thing she vowed never to do would cease the destruction of things involuntarily. The one thing she vowed never to do would set her soul and heart free.

Why did she have to make such tough decisions?

(A/N: Whew. After all that seriousness, I think we need a spot of random humor, don't you think?)

Starfire gaped at her creation. It was flinging itself around on the stovetop and roaring ominously. She eeped and shot a bright green starbolt at it. It exploded into tiny pieces before reforming and creeping towards her.

Beast Boy and Cyborg turned around from their game to yell for her to shut up. However, they ended up staring at her as the monster attacked her repeatedly, dodging the starbolts.

Raven walked into the room as a flurry of starbolts and eyebeams were sent at the monster, causing it to explode. The gunk missed Cyborg and Beast Boy, for they ducked, but it hit Raven full on in the face.

"..."

"Friend Raven! Do you require assitance?"

"Star..."

"Yes, friend Raven?"

"What was that?"

"That was dinner, friend Raven."

"I see."

Raven walked to the stove, looking at the pot of...cafeteria food (A/N: NOT THE DREADED CAFETERIA FOOD! RUNNN!).

"..."

"Dude, that was weird. What's wrong with this author?"

"NOTHING, DAMMIT. I'M SANE! NO! NO! NOT THE SHOTS! PLEASE, NOT THE SHOTS!" A voice from above boomed, it being the crazy author's voice. "NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO THE ASYLUM!"

"..."

"Dude."

A/N: Yes! I finally leave with a "dude". Yeah! W00t, I'm not going to update until July 28 at the earliest. Do not type:

anonymous screen name (I'm just picking on you today, aren't I, anonymous screen name?): u need 2 updayte b/c im tired of waiting. updayte, pls, b/c i want u to. u suk

I don't want to come back from a lousy vacation to that. Yes, it's going to be lousy, my grandpa's getting married (again!) and we _have_ to go. I don't even like my grandpa. He calls me fat even though I'm 110 lbs. and his daughter, who's two years younger than me, is 130 lbs. So, he really shouldn't be talking.

Enough of my ranting and rambling. Review! Review! Revieeeeeeeew!


	5. Damn Cities

Disclaimer: That's all right! That's okay! I'm gonna own TT one day! Goooo Kim!

A/N: I'm baaaaaaack! Yeah! New York was a pain, but I survived.

Christ, you guys are great...my first fanfic and a bajillion reviews...-sniffle- This is better than Christmas! No, not really...lol

Kim's Reviewer Feedback:

**Regrem Erutaerc**- Yesh, well, I'm sorry! I can't help it... . Forgive meh!

**akiismarina**- Yeah, I do hate suspense. EXCEPT FOR WHEN I'M THE ONE CAUSING IT! Yeah, "dude" is a really old word, so, yeah...I didn't really understand the point of that part of your review...yeah, well, whatever.

**MagzDD**- I didn't mean it in a sexist way. Like, okay, sure, if I were a guy, I'd watch two girls make-out...I guess...hell, even though I'm a girl, I'd rather watch two chicks makin' out rather than two guys! Okay? Yeah, Arella's her mother, and it says at the end of "The Prophecy" that her name is Arella. Maybe normal people don't read the credits on DVR like I do...?

**Tammy Tamborine**- Nope, it's right here! Bwahaha!

**KellyClarkstonGirl**- Maybe the randomness got to you...hmm, I'll have to fix this unsure review...-looks at gun choice- Bazooka or rifle? No, I joking, I joking. Well, like I said before, everyone is entitled to their opinion!

**TTLuver**- I'll update now. I already unpacked and crap, so...

**Shadowofazarath**- Well, lookie there...I rock! Yeah! People tell me that all the time...I wish.

**Shadow Avenger**- Oh, dear...maybe I should help escort you to rehab. "HA HA HA...that's HA-larious" Yes, we will have to help you...lol, while you're in rehab, keep reading!

**Teleportal**- Thank you about the wedding thing...ugh, I dislike my grandfather VERY much. I'm sooo glad this story's on "Story Alert". That means it's good!

**darktrique pt. I**- Yep, I remembered you! Cookies will do...as in, give me cookies.

**darktrique pt. II**- lol, China? Are you Chinese? I am...w00t, AZNS REPRESENTIN'! Well, I'm not full Chinese...I'm like, half-Chinese, half-Jamaican. w00t, JAMAICA IN DA HIZOUSE!

**The Gecko**- I'm a dudette. I'm glad it was funny! Yay for funny! "keep up the great storys." I'll take this phrase of bad grammar and keep it near my heart!

**Drow Judicator**- I had a rough time typing your name...anyways, I am a Republican, but Bush jr. is a complete and total idiot. My grampa is pretty messed up. And thank you for the compliment!

**RavenOfNight**- YES! YES! YOU REVIEWED! And, you said please. Good manners...-nods head approvingly-

**Magicbeliver**- 'Do you believe in magic? In a young girls heart? Something...music and freedom...something something something...' I forgot the words. I don't think I ever knew the words, in fact. But, yes, random humor is the best! And, I kinda hoped Robin's dream was believable. Did I spell that right? Damn...anyways, here's your sanity back!

**YRProcks66 pt. I**- I know.

**YRProcks66 pt. II**- I'm tellin' you. The end was for those people who saw it said 'Romance/Comedy'. Soooo, yeah.

**BuffytheVampslayer**- Tell me about it. Teen Titans is, like...I can't even describe it. I saw some Teen Titans umbrellas in New York, and I was all, "TEEN TITANS, GO!" and all these people were looking at me like, "What the hell?"

**6th year gryffindor pt. I**- I like stories where Cyborg is like Raven's brother...Cyborg was her brother first, Robin! I really don't like Robin at all that much. Sorry, Robin lovers...

**6th year gryffindor pt. II**- Er...uh...well, let's start here. I do love Harry Potter, but my dad doesn't like me reading it, so when school starts again, I'm gonna sneak one from the library or something. The dinner ran around attacking Star because it didn't know that she was its creator. Yeah, I'm part Irish, too...

**Frisky Muffin**- Intersting name...and, yeah, Robin's dream is kinda gross.

**Mad Mauser pt. I**- That's good!

**Mad Mauser pt. II**- I love me some fluff!

**Rae-n-BB-4-evr**- lol, I'm glad you at least liked it...

**Mad Mauser pt. III**- I think...that you're the only one...who reviewed every single chapter! COOKIES FOR YOU! AND TONS OF 'EM!

**Mad Mauser pt. IV**- I like to think that my version was beliveable...damn, I can't figure out how to spell that word!

**lol61188**- I'm updating, okay? Geez, those crazy fans...When are they gonna come out with another season of Teen Titans, dammit? GAAAAAAAHHHHH!

**mdizzle**- That's weird, cuz my friends call me 'K-Fizzle'...interesting. And, the answer is...? NO. SHE SHOULDN'T.

**Satu Simpson**- It's very well done...you hear that ya'll?

**Cassandra-Cruxshadows**- I. Know. I'm trying to make the chapters longer! I think this one might be it...

**Titanswolf**- Heh heh. Yeah, a little "get to know the author" moment there. Oh? What's this? LMAO to the tenth power? w00t, that's good!

A/N: Wow, you guys...you rule...I know that chapter 4 was really serious for a romantic comedy, but, as this is a BBxRae fic, there has to be _some_ drama. Anywho, enjoy the long-awaited fifth chapter to Beauty and the Beast Boy.

AND NOW...THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR... CyX?

**Chapter 5**

Cyborg stealthily crept into his room, his head whipping around in both directions in case of Peeping Toms/Tomettes. He shut the door behind him quietly before tip-toeing over to a strange looking machine. It had a large clock in the middle, and had hundreds of buttons and dials just waiting to be pushed and toggled. He gleefully clapped his hands together like a little kid, picking up a book from his deserted "bookshelf" (It was really just there to be there). He flipped open to the page, looking fondly at the girl that gazed up at him.

Rubbing his hands together, he got to work setting dates, places, and people on the time machine. He pulled a series of complicated levers until, finally, there was one button left to push: GO.

Cyborg mustered up his courage before hitting the button energetically, almost breaking it. The machine whirred to life, and sparks flew from it. The electricity built up until, finally, the machine's power level was full. Cyborg grinned as there was a flash of bright light, and- POOF!

He was gone.

Cyborg flew through the time continuum (sp?), dodging random objects such as grandfather clocks, cuckoo clocks and a metal baseball bat. He screamed as the bat headed towards, but, as you _should_ know by now, I am not sympathetic.

The bat collided with his head.

* * *

Cyborg awoke to a girl standing over him. A little girl, that is. 

"Mommy! Why is that candy machine on the ground?" The girl asked, pointing at Cyborg. Her mother's eyes widened before she shooed the girl away.

The girl's mother peered at Cyborg questioningly. "Cy...borg? What...why...where the hell did you come from, you moron?" She yelled, punching him on the arm.

"A nice 'long time, no see' would do just fine...Jinx," Cyborg grunted, standing up and brushing the dirt off of himself. She cocked an eyebrow and rolled her eyes.

"Well, it's been five years since you disappeared...I guess this is why," She muttered, folding her arms.

Cyborg cleared his throat, for there was a lump the size of, oh, I dunno, the Titanic in his throat. "So...you're married now, huh?"

Jinx laughed, as if that was the funniest thing she'd ever heard. "Why do you say that? Man, that's funny...me, married," She choked out between deep breaths. Cyborg gave her a funny look, pointing at the little girl playing with some bird just a few feet away. "Oh, you mean Emily? Emily is my godchild," Jinx informed him.

"Then why does she call you 'Mommy'?"

"She calls everyone 'Mommy' Even her dad."

"Oh," Cyborg breathed a sigh of relief on the inside. He'd thought he was too late. "So, Jinx...whatever happened with you and the HIVE?"

"Oh, we disbanded, like, minutes after you left! We were planning it for the longest time, because Gizmo was gettin' on my last nerve," She explained, placing a pale hand on her hip.

"That's...too bad. I guess?"

'That's great! Yessssss...'

"I have to go, Cyborg...um...see you...earlier?" She shrugged, taking Emily by the hand.

"Okay. I was about to leave, anyways," Cyborg nodded. "Nice, uh, talkin' to ya." He set his...arm?...to the present date and time and waited for it to gather enough power.

"C'mon, Emily. Mommy Raven probably wants to see you."

"Wait! Mommy Rav-" After a bright flash of light and a crack, Cyborg was gone. Jinx looked back at where Cyborg used to be and shrugged, leading Emily back home. In the back of her mind, she wondered whether or not she should have told him about the other big event that had changed the Titans' lives forever.

* * *

Cyborg appeared in his brightened room, only for it to turn dark again. "Raven and Jinx are going to be good friends?" Cyborg shook his head disbelievingly. "Damn." 

He ran out to the living room, where Robin was sitting on the couch, remote in hand, flipping channels. "Rob! Put it on channel 13!"

Robin flipped to channel 13, where a news reporter was rambling about umbrellas. "Breaking News everyone. The 'HIVE' has split up. This means that the Teen Titans' job will very soon no longer be neccesary as the crime rate continues to fall. Perhaps Jump City will no longer need our costumed saviors. Speaking of saviors, the pope has just won the lottery! We now go to reporter Jenny Chang..."

Robin turned off the TV, sighing with mixed feelings of happiness and sadness. "Wow...I never thought that it would end like this."

"I know, man! I thought the HIVE would stick together for-"

"Not that! US!" Robin screamed, pounding his head on the couch. "Without the Titans, I've got nothing!"

"Uh, yeah, you do, man. Remember, you're a million-"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Robin shouted, wanting to punch Cyborg for his stupidity.

"Well, you could always just run around your house in your costume and fight evil dust-"

"Cy. Shut up."

"Gotcha."

* * *

A few days later, Starfire was tracing circles on her bedspread, wistfully thinking about a certain someone, when the Titans' alarm went off. She quickly exited her room and flew to the living room. "What is wrong? Who is attacking the city?" She questioned, looking at the big screen TV. 

"It's...it's not a villain, Star," Robin said quietly, a piece of paper in one hand and a torn envelope on the table.

"Trouble?" Raven asked, coming into the living room with Cyborg and Beast Boy in tow.

"Not exactly the kind of trouble you're thinking of," Robin whispered. He handed the paper to Raven, and she read aloud:

_"Dear Titans,_

_Thanks to your great work, the city is safer than it ever was. We greatly appreciate all that you have done to make Jump City kid-friendly._

_However, in doing so, you have done away with the need for superheroes. I am deeply sorry, but you must move out of the tower and carry on with normal lives. It isn't really wanted, but you may tell people of your superhero status. Just remember that now, if you uphold justice, you will be put on trial like other people._

_I'm sorry, Mr. Grayson._

_As for you, Miss Roth, I suggest that you please hurry with the solution to your emotional instability. The real problem._

_Mr. Logan, if you could refrain from shape-shifting in public, it would be most appreciated._

_Miss...Koriand'r, I think that a more Earthly name would be appropriate. Kori Anders would do fine._

_And, last but not least, Mr. Stone. You cannot help your appearance, so nothing can be said about it. I do warn specifically you, though, to be careful. You may have rid the city of villains, but there are insane people out there._

_Wishes of the best of luck,_

_Mayor Lee Brown_

"Oh, God," Raven breathed.

"Dude. I cannot believe this," Beast Boy moaned.

"Jinx never told me this was gonna happen," Cyborg groaned.

"I do not understand," Starfire pleaded.

'What the hell is going on?'

'Dude. I cannot believe this.'

'Why didn't she tell me?'

And then, suddenly and uncharacteristicaly, Robin burst into tears.

* * *

A/N: Whew! Finally, you get your damn long chapter! I hope it's long enough...hm, this wasn't so bad. Maybe I could always type longer chapters...? 

INSPIRATION, PEOPLE.

Also. I was originally gonna end with, "Gotcha", but I knew ya'll would be kinda pissed. So I didn't.

If you wanna reccomend songs for me to listen to, I'll take it into consideration. I don't like heavy metal, country, or reggaeton, or whatever. That latino stuff. But, anything else, I'll see...

These retainers friggin' hurt. And, in the next chapter, Robin will question Raven about what the mayor said...next, on: BEAUTY AND THE BEAST BOY!


	6. Lies, FreakOuts, and Kisses

Disclaimer: That's all right! That's okay! I'm gonna own TT one day! Goooo Kim!

A/N: Whew. 6:00 AM is the best time to right, because inspiration comes to you at different times. For me, it's a the earliest and latest hours of the day. Well, enough about me.

I see all but one person ignored the request I made at the bottom of my last chapter...

Songs listened to while writing this chapter:

You and Me- Lifehouse

We Belong Together- Mariah Carey

These Boots Were Made For Walkin' (O.O)- Jessica Skankson. I mean, Simpson.

Daughters- John Mayer (1,000,000 times!)

Love's Divine- Seal (I looooove this song...it makes me think about my favorite colors, purple and green! .

The Best Man I Can Be- Case, RL, Ginuwine, and Tyrese (I like this song, too)

Lovers and Friends- Usher, Ludacris, and Lil' John

Behind These Hazel Eyes- Kelly Clarkson

**Kim's Reviewer Feedback:**

**Titanwolf**- I know, right? DentistsEvil. And, no, I haven't heard that. I'll check it out! Thankies for the review!

**SpazztheSlob**- Yeah, everyone likes Robin's dream. Hee hee!

**RavenOfNight**- Good question. I'm still kinda brainstorming...

**TerraTitan27 pt. I**- Well, for me, it's BBxRae. Yeah! But, everyone can think what they wanna think, so...

**TerraTitan27 pt. II**- Yep! Raven's a mommy...or is she? DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN. I personally liked the way I sorta threw it in there. It was like, **BAMMMMM!**

**blackfire1108**- Heh heh. I mean, awww, don't cry! Thank you!

**Cassandra-Cruxshadows**- I don't know why, but every time I read your review, I start to grin because you're confused. I'm not mean, just maniacal!

**ravenwithemotion**- I'm trying! I'm trying!

**the Desert Fox**- That doesn't count! lol, but, thankies for the other compliments.

**MiSs JoVaNNa pt. I**- Sorry, it's not Bee...!

**MiSs JoVaNNa pt. II**- Yep, it sure does.

**korey**- Haha... "In other news, someone accidentally left all the cell doors open at Jump City Prison, causing all of the villains to break out. I guess we do need you back, Titans."

**aimee**- Coming right up.

**Raven's Faithful Sidekick**- Wow! You're so talented and great, too! And I bet you're even prettier than I am...

**Mad Mauser**- Pretty much. Also, I wanted you to think that if he was going to build a time machine, it'd only be for Sarasim, so, ya know, jumping to conclusions...? No, he was talking about her REAL problem, and the reason is because helllooo, it's the mayor. You're not gonna let some random people protect the city! I assume there was a background check, right?

**BuffytheVampslayer**- I loooove Coldplay!

**TTLuver**- You weren't a jerk! No, of course not! Did I make it sound like I thought you were a jerk? I hope not...and, yeah, I'm getting used to the retainers...but I still can't eat. It hurts! And, Robin is all serious about crime fight and stuff so, I thought that by making HIM of all people cry, it'd be showing more weakness. Robin's not all that, you know...I personally am not a big fan. Don't shoot me, please!

**YRProcks66**- I'm TRYING to work on it right now, but the lack of Windows Media Player is getting to me! Ooh, wait, I have some downloaded music on my computer. THANK YOU, DOWNLOAD-ISM!

**FusionGig**- ? Why does everyone review the first or fourth chapter and not read the fifth? So, it is a CyxJinx pairing.

**Angelii**- Oh. Okay. Also, read above first sentence

**Chapter 6**

The Titans quietly sat down on/around the living room couch, Robin, Beast Boy, Starfire and Cyborg on the couch, Raven on the floor. She knew what was coming. The thing she dreaded-

"What did Mayor Brown mean when he said that, Raven?"

Case and point. Raven took a deep breath before slowly letting it out. "Robin. You know that I like to keep my personal business _personal_." She knew that wasn't going to work, but it was worth a shot. Right?

"No, Raven. I think now, it's the team's business, too."

Dammit! Okay, Raven, lie, lie, lie, lie-

"And don't even think about lying, Rae. I can easily hook you up to a polygraph."

Damn Cyborg. He was supposed to be on _her_ side! "Look, guys, it's nothing that important. The mayor's just ranting, that's all," Raven half-lied, in her perfect monotone voice.

"Perhaps we can help you?"

Damn Starfire. Raven always felt guilty about lying to Starfire. "Star, I don't think you guys can help me. I have to do this on my own," Raven explained, glancing at Beast Boy before quickly averting her eyes. He was asleep. Wait, he was asle-

_**Commencing Dream**_

_Raven looked around wildly, surveying her surroundings. Beast Boy was seated on the roof of the tower, his legs dangling over the edge. This time, however, there _was_ no dream Raven. Dream Raven was...herself. The real Raven. Who was seated next to Beast Boy._

_"Sooo," Beast Boy said quietly, "you're leaving."_

_"I...leaving?" Raven asked._

_"Yeah. The mayor said we had to pack our bags, and then, when Robin suggested us getting a normal house together, you said you were gonna split."_

_"Oh," Raven murmured, feigning remembrance. "Uh...yeah, I guess."_

_"Because, you know, when you leave..." Beast Boy trailed off before clearing his throat and continuing, "I'll, uh, be...sad."_

_"Beast Boy, I don't want you to be sad," She said softly, touching his shoulder gingerly. She might as well as stuck a hanger in a light socket, for the jolt of electricity she felt was powerful. She immediately withdrew her hand._

_"Raven, I...I lo-" Beast Boy couldn't say it. She was, after all, leaving. "I love it when you smile. Can you do it, just one more time?"_

_Raven waited a moment before giving him the smallest of smiles. He, in turn, grinned back._

_**End Dream**_

Raven came out of her trance to a cybernetic hand waving in front of her face.

"Hellooo..." Cyborg said slowly and loudly. "Can you hear me?"

"Cyborg, I can hear just fine," She replied, gently removing his hand from her face. "Is Beast Boy awake yet?"

"Yeah, he just woke up when you came out of your vision thingy. Speaking of your vision thingy, what'd you see?" He rant- I mean, explained, until he finally stopped.

"Uh, I'm not sure," She lied. Well, she technically wasn't lying. She didn't know if it was a dream, or a vision. All she could think about was how to prevent it. And she wasn't even gonna ask herself why she cared so much about Beast Boy, or deny it.

"Raven, was it anything...bad?" Starfire asked cautiously, remembering Terra.

"No...I don't think," She answered, biting her lip.

"Raven, this is all important and all, but back to the Mayor," Robin said seriously.

Raven rolled her eyes. She hadn't expected Robin to forget. Raven sighed before taking the plunge. "He meant...he meant that I needed to start working on controlling my emotions. I lied to you about the reason." Raven paused, giving everyone the perfect amount of time to start bombarding her with questions.

"Raven? You lied? What the hell's your prob-"

"Friend, you do not trust-"

"Why didn't you tell us the real reas-"

"That's a first. No, wait, it's a secon-"

"That is quite enough," Raven said in that deadly calm voice. As soon as everyone quieted down, she proceeded with her explanation. "I told you that I needed to meditate and control my emotions to keep control over my powers, but that's not true."

Since the authoress is lazy and doesn't feel like typing the entire explanation over again, though it WOULD make her story longer and quiet down you reviewers, she will skip, skip, skip to the next part:

"And, to gain that control over my powers, I have to...have to...fall in...love," Raven whispered.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch it," Cyborg half-grinned, knowing EXACTLY what she said.

"Dammit, Cyborg, I have to fall in love!" She blurted, immediately clapping a hand over her mouth. A small shattering noise from the ceiling indicated that this had not happened yet.

"Raven..." Robin said, completely at loss for words. He'd been (cough, fake, cough) sniffling on Starfire's shoulder while Cyborg and Raven hashed it out, but now, his tears were forgotten.

"Oh, how glorious!" Starfire cried, causing Raven to take a good look at her. Beast Boy gulped and silently prayed for Starfire.

"Gl...glorious?" Raven whispered in a deadly calm voice. "Glorious?"

"Yes! It is glorious that you and friend Beast Boy can be toge-" Starfire said happily, only to have a hand clapped over her mouth. Robin shook his head violently, and Cyborg slashed his hand under his chin, signaling that now was not the time. Beast Boy waved his hands frantically, showing her that Raven wasn't in the mood right now. Starfire just smiled.

Raven began to quiver a little, and looked as if she was about to explode, before-

"You're right."

Here, the room grew quiet. So quiet, you couldn't even hear the Titans breathing. Well, that's partly because they weren't. Especially not Beast Boy. At first, he stopped breathing so that he could lose conciousness. Then, he started wheezing.

"What the hell!" Cyborg screamed, shaking Raven by the shoulders. "What the hell is your problem!"

"Girls are so weird," Robin muttered to himself, closing his eyes.

"Did I not tell you?" Starfire grinned.

"Raven...is this...true?" Beast Boy breathed out, still wheezing his lungs out.

He saw her nod once before oh-so dramatically passing out.

"Friend Beast Boy! Friend Beast Boy!" Starfire's voice shouted. "Get up, ya dumbass!" Okay, not Starfire anymore. "Beast Boy, aren't you taking this a little too far?" Robin. "Beast Boy, we need to talk."

Raven.

Beast Boy sat up groggily, blinking his eyes a couple of times. "Ugh. Remind me never to faint when you admit that you love me," Beast Boy joked, and, when receiving no reply and only a glare, he sighed. "C'mon, Raven. We have to talk."

He took her by the hand and led her to his room, tugging her through the large piles of clothes and empty pizza boxes. He cleared a spot on the bed for them both to sit on, and sat facing her.

Raven looked at him expectantly, as if he was supposed to say something right now, like make a huge speech about his undying love for her.

Unfortunately, Beast Boy was thinking the same thing.

The two sat there in silence, waiting for the other to make the first move. Finally, Beast Boy spoke. "Raven, I really don't know what to say. Well, I know what to say, but I don't know if it's the right thing to say," Beast Boy babbled, talking to reassure himself that everything was all right.

Raven stared at Beast Boy. Somehow, this was not how she imagined him going about and admitting his love for her.

"Raven, what's wrong?" Beast Boy frowned, looking into Raven's face.

"I...it's nothing," Raven said in her monotone voice, looking away.

Beast Boy leaned over to turn her to face him just as Raven was turning back around. The result? A very deep, very passionate kiss took place. Raven pulled Beast Boy closer to her, their bodies' molding into one.

Raven finally broke away, her entire body shaking from the shock and passion of the kiss. She felt like this had all happened once before...

Raven looked down at her cloak- it was pure white.

Beast Boy grinned, hugging her. At long last, the entire truth was out- well, ALMOST entirely.

A/N: Alright, people, I'll tell you the truth- I'm not entirely happy with how this chapter turned out. I mean, I like it and all, but...I dunno. I feel like I could've done better or something.

Does anyone watch Degrassi? Or Instant Star? Because, if you watch Instant Star, I'm e-mailing fanfiction an Instant Star story so there can be a category! I love that show!


	7. The evilAuthor's Note

I am sooooo sorry! Oh dear, parents are evil. I'm grounded for Lord knows how long…just, don't give up on the story, and I'll try real hard to get something up!


	8. What Love's All About

A/N: OMG! I'm updating!

After much writer's block and starting another story, I feel it's only right to update.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Beast Boy took her hand, holding it tightly in his. After they'd gone downstairs to tell the team that they were madly in love with each other, they went to the roof. It was the place that held so many memories for both of them, good and bad. They were totally unaware of the nature around them. It was really very sweet. They were too in love to notice much…

* * *

_THE NEXT DAY_

"Beast Boy! How can I be in love with a complete moron!" Raven screamed at Beast Boy. "Ugh! You can't wash clothes properly? YOU DON'T PUT THE WHITE TOWELS IN WITH MY CAPES!"

"Well, ex-_cuse_ me if your capes look like towels!" Beast Boy huffed, crossing his arms.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? They look _nothing alike!_" Raven yelled. "Ugh, Beast Boy, you make me wonder. Really!"

"Well, if I make you wonder, then maybe it was a mistake for you to fall in love with me!"

After that, Raven got quiet. "Do you really mean that?" She started sniffling a little bit.

"Oh, Raven, I didn't mean it," Beast Boy assured her. "I love you. I really do." He hugged her tightly. She sighed against him, breathing easier.

* * *

_THE NEXT DAY_

"Raven! What got it into your head that I wanted my room cleaned?" Beast Boy yelled at Raven. "I can't find anything now! Where are my clothes? My shoes? _My good nail clippers!_"

"Why don't you try looking for your clothes in your dresser, your shoes in your closet, and your nail clippers IN YOUR HANDS!" Raven shouted back, pushing him on his bed.

"Well, maybe if you weren't always trying to rule people's lives, you wouldn't be all miserable!" Beast Boy yelled. Ouch. Low-blow.

"Yeah, well if you were a little bit tidier, not to mention smarter, you wouldn't have to resort to me, your last choice, huh!" Raven was in tears by now, hitting Beast Boy and trying to hurt him unsuccessfully.

"Rae, I'm sorry. I love what you've done with my room. It's so much…roomier now!" Beast Boy soothed her. "I love you for who you are. I love you so much!" He kissed her softly. She kissed him back.

"I love you too!"

* * *

And so it went, like this almost every single day. Beast Boy and Raven would find flaws with each other, they would fight, and they would make up. Over and over. But it was this that made them so perfect for each other.

(A/N: I just watched "The Notebook"…if you've seen it, you'd understand.)

* * *

One night, while they lay on the roof next to each other, they talked about moving into the same room together.

"I don't know, Beast Boy…Robin and Star haven't even moved in with each other yet!" Raven contemplated.

"On the other hand, Robin just told Starfire that he loved her," Beast Boy said, having a point.

"True…I don't see any reason why we shouldn't. Let's do it!" Raven announced, pouncing on top of Beast Boy playfully. She kissed him deeply, letting her tongue slid into his open mouth.

They stayed like this until Beast Boy stopped. He asked seriously, "…But whose room?"

Raven looked at him. "Mine, of course!"

Beast Boy smiled. "Your room it is."

They slept in each other's company, snuggling, cuddling, kissing. They were so happy together, yet they hated each other so much. It was a love-hate relationship to say the least. And they were happy like that.

Who knows? Maybe they'll grow old together. Maybe they'll grow tired of each other. But they'll never forget when they loved each other as much as they did. And that was fine with them.

A/N: All in all, a disappointing ending. But! There is hope for me yet! I have started another story! XD I know. It's a tragedy. But, I'll try harder! You know what they say…practice makes perfect…but perfect practice makes perfecter! Yes! XD


End file.
